


To Kingdom Come

by cakie_nsfw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Spanking, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in my head they're 18+ but I'm keeping the warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren loses a shogi game and Hifumi puts him in his place.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	To Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the first of hopefully many smut fanfics of mine! I hope you enjoy it!

"You want this, don't you?" Hifumi purred, rubbing the strap-on against Ren's ass, her hips swaying back and forth as she gently stretched open his entrance with her delicate fingers, her hands resting possessively on the curves of his plump, toned ass, smiling eagerly at the sight of the puckered hole. They had been playing shogi at Ren's apartment all afternoon, a competitive test between the couple, one which determined who got to fuck the other. Through frustrations and adversity Hifumi managed to win over Ren; a victory she now got to enjoy as she teasingly rubbed against him, a triumphant grin on her lips as she marvelled at her prize. 

"Yes," Ren gasped, his head resting against a pillow as his ass hangs in the air for Hifumi to claim, pressing his hole against the faux-dick with delighted anticipation as Hifumi continued to rub against his asshole, the friction of the rubber against the sensitive skin and the slight burning sensation felt pleasurable as he grunted. He bucked up against the toy, getting impatient from the constant teasing, resisting the urge to caress his dick as he bucked against the toy, "Yes I do," he pleaded helplessly, impatient and desperate, wanting Hifumi to just take him there and then as he tightly gripped the sheets of the bed.

Yet Hifumi wasn't so merciful, giving her impatient boyfriend a light smack on the ass, Ren gasping in surprise at the light skin as she pressed the head of the dildo teasingly against in entrance, earning a whine from Ren as she huffed in mock disappointment. 

"Stop your whining at once," she scolded teasingly as she pulled the head of the toy back from Ren's entrance, a small, poignant wet 'pop' sounded as Ren whined below her, "Peasants who dare lose against their Empress do not get to be greedy, unless you'd rather stay empty and without cock,"

"No, I-" Ren said, but was interrupted by another slap across his soft ass cheeks. 

"Do not interrupt me," she tenderly hissed before going back to her initial plan, planting a thumb onto his entrance, teasing him further as she smiled at how his hole closed around her finger, "An Empress' duty takes time and precision in order to rule her kingdom properly. You will wait until I am ready, understand?"

Ren opened his mouth to answer, but closed it before nodding. 

"Good boy," she cooed, before going back to teasing him, Ren silently gasping as he felt her thumb brushed against his entrance. He wanted to get filled, he wanted her cock right there and then, yet he knew better than to defy her will and settled instead with gently pressing his entrance against her fingers. 

Her hands suddenly pulled away, Ren whining at the sudden abandonment, only to hear the sound of a bottle opening. His cock twitched with fervour, his hole clenching with excitement, and he could not help but whimper and groan as his cheeks flushed red with heat. Oh god, she's gonna, she's gonna...

Her hands returned onto his waist, her grip possessive as Hifumi yet again pressed the head of the strap on against his entrance, threatening to skewer him right there, Ren's breathing getting heavier, and he could hear her ask him:

"I'm going to put it in now, okay?"

"Yes!" he begged as he bucked against the toy, the head of the rubber cock poking inside his entrance, Ren gasping pleasurably as he impatiently waited impatiently for her to take him there and then, "Hifumi, please, my Empress, dominate me,"

Hifumi smiled at how Ren begged for her cock before she thrust forward, Ren gasping as the head of the toy penetrated with him, and gasped short moans as Hifumi continued to roll her hips forward, his Empress holding his hips as she greedily pumped into his ass with her cock. The feeling of the toy going deeper into him, the friction of the lubed, thick rubber and his walls as they clenched hungrily around it, Ren felt the world spin around him as he stupidly moaned under Hifumi, rocking back and force as he allowed her to completely take him. 

Hifumi moaned as she continued to roll her hips forward deep into Ren, the toy rubbing against her clit and inside her pussy as she continued her assault, feeling Ren's asshole clench tighter and tighter around it. She licked her thumb before teasingly stretched his hole further, Ren writhing under her as she slipped slightly further within his ass. 

"You like it, don't you," Hifumi hoarsely whispered in his ear as she continued to thrust into him, "Like me filling you up, skewering you into two as you whine like a bitch under me, hungry for my cock as I continue to rule my kingdom that is your ass with my cock,"

"I do," Ren whimpered, grinding his dick against the fabric of the bedsheets as Hifumi gets deeper and deeper into him, each thrust sending short bursts of pleasure, his thoughts slipping as he fell further and further into the absolute bliss he felt, meeting her thrusts with his own, "I do, my Empress. Please, please rule over my ass, a peasant like me can't help but submit to your wonderful cock,"

"Peasants who lose at shogi," Hifumi said as she continues to drill into him, her thrusts getting rougher the deeper she filled him with her cock, "Making rookie mistakes, losing pieces to plays that even a newbie could see a mile away. Don't you know that reflects badly against me as your teacher? Unless you lost on purpose, wanting desperately to be fucked like the dirty peasant you are,"

"I did," Ren whined as the head of her cock now just barely brushed against his prostate, "I wanted to be fucked, I lost on purpose, just so I can be fucked by you, my Empress, please forgive me, I wanted to be fucked, I wanted to be filled by you, I wanted you to take me, please take me, please, make me your fuck toy, your cock sleeve," he begged, the tip brushing his prostate getting unbearable as his cock ached terribly, dripping precome, "Make me yours, make me yours!"

His pleas led to Hifumi wordlessly drawing out of him until the head of the toy was the only thing inside of him, Ren whimpering, unsure if what he said unintentionally offended her. Suddenly Hifumi snapped her hips roughly into him, the toy rapidly filling him up as Ren gagged in surprise as the head of her cock smashed roughly against his prostate, Ren screaming in pleasure as he rolled his head back, his vision blackening, seeing stars as Hifumi's grip on his hips tightened around him, hammering him against his prostate, moaning wildly alongside him as she rolled her hips, throwing her head back in pleasure as she rhythmically pumped into him. 

"I'm gonna-" Ren squealed before his cock erupted, come spilling onto the sheets below him in messy, white strings, his hole clenching tightly around the toy enough to send Hifumi into a blissful orgasm of her own. The two stayed there, Ren lying on the bed, heaving as Hifumi pressed against his prostate, catching her breath as she still gripped his hips. The two stayed there, riding out the pleasure of their orgasm until Ren could feel Hifumi existing his hole. He allowed himself an extra second to ground himself before getting up from the bed. 

"I-I'm sorry if I was too rough," Hifumi apologised to him, Ren finding it amusing that she didn't even remove the strap on as her face, shyly looking away from him, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no, if course you didn't," Ren replied as he shakily clambered towards her pulling her into a warm embrace, his arm tenderly around her waist, "What you did for me was amazing, Hifumi,"

"You... enjoyed it?" she asked, surprised, and Ren gives her his iconic smile. 

"Well, I did come all over the bed," he laughed, and Hifumi's face flushed a brighter red as he kissed her lovingly on the cheek, "You did amazing, as always, my Empress,"

"Haha, stop..." Hifumi laughed, rolling her eyes at his nickname as her hands drifted towards the buckles of the strap on, "I was just being myself,"

"Your hot, competitive self," Ren complimented, earning a light elbowing from Hifumi, chuckling lovingly at her reaction before giving her another peck on the cheek, "I need to clean up now and put the bed sheets in the washing, but before I do, do you need any help with taking on the strap on?"

"No, I think I can do it myself," she said, before kissing him tenderly on the lips, watching Ren as he wandered towards the bathroom, "By the way..."

"Yes?" he turned to look at her, grey eyes filled with worry and anxiety as she sheepishly stood there, pressing her fingers against each other, "What's up, are you okay?"

"I am," she answered, "It's just... did you purposely lose? The shogi match between each other, I mean,"

He looked at her for a second, mouth agape, before relaxing into a playful expression, giving her a shameless, playful wink before retreating into the bathroom before she could utter another word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to send me feedback and comments about the fic itself or how I can improve my writing! Also, please feel free to read my carrd for get my twitter link at https://cakiensfw.carrd.co/#!


End file.
